la vida de ginny weasley
by LilyLunaPotterWeasley
Summary: La vida de la primera weasley en muchas generaciones. Su infancia, sobrevivir a 6 hermanos. Su vida adulta… Su amor eterno x harry….Harryxginny.
1. Embarazo de la primera chica Weasley

La vida de Ginny Weasley

**1**

**embarazo de la primera chik weasley**

En la cocina de la madriguera (una casa que queda a las afueras de un pueblo llamado ottery st. Catchpole) se encontraba una mujer rechonchita con una gran barriga de unos 9 meses que tomaba silenciosamente su té y miraba con asombro y molestia a los gomnos del jardín , había una tranquilidad tan extraña en esa casa pues todavía era las 5 de la mañana la única de la familia despierta era molly weasley hace días q el ambiente lucia distinto…ella se encontraba muy angustiada ya q voldemort estaba avanzando cada dia mas y ella temía por el bienestar de su familia y el de sus amigos escucho un llanto y se sobresalto al saber q no era la única despierta.

Subio y se encontró con un bebe pelirrojito de apenas 1 año tratando de caminar

-ron!! …ya despertaste-al ver q el bebe lloraba- ven mi ronnie todavía no sabes bajar escaleras ya ya ya - el bebe callo por un momento y vio la enorme panza de su madre.

-ta bebe ta dad dee gug nene-dijo el bebe "tratando de hablar"

- si mi ron dentro de unos dias tu hermanita la primera weasley en muchas generaciones nacera y tu dejaras de ser el hermanito menor para convertirte en mayor y asi cuidar a tu hermanita - el bebe a pesar de no entender lo q su mama le decia sonrio y le dio un besito en el cachete.

-jajaja voy a prepar el desayuno de todos-dio un gran bostezo y dejo al niño en la antigua silla de bebe de bill.

De repente Molly escucho pasos en la escalera

-molly querida estoy listo

- pero artur es temprano querido no..

Corto artur el marido de esta q esta prendido por los muggles- si querida pero es q ire en el transporte q utilizan los muggles ese transporte q esta debajo de la tierra estoy emocionado querida son fascinantes esos muggles ves como se las ingenian sin magia…- dijo artur arreglandose el cabello q estaba tan rojo como el de la señora weasley

-artur no eh preparado el desayuno si tan solo me hubieras dicho mas temprano..

-no querida necesitas descansar tu y mi bebita, no es bueno para tu embarazo…- pero artur cometio un error la señora weasley ya estaba afuera de sus casillas

- A SI? ARTUR Y QUIEN ARREGLARA, LIMPIARA Y COCINARA EN ESTA CASA ¿TU? NO O CREO ASI Q VETE TRANQUILO A TU MINISTERIO-dijo mejor dicho grito molly- ESTE EMBARAZO NO ES COMPLICADO ES IGUAL Q EL DE LOS DEMAS SOLO Q ES UNA HEMBRITA…

-querida no te quise ofender-dijo artur tratando de calmar a la bestia ya q molly estaba peor de sensible q en sus anteriores -yo comere en algun lugar muggle

-NO ARTUR-lo callo la dama weasley-tu comerás en esta casa asi q olvidate de tu transporte muggle-

- oh querida me rompes el corazón yo simpre eh querido ir al metor no merto es metre no!! bueno algo asi y ….- pero al ver la cara de su esposa cambio el tema

-no te han dado contracciones?

-no Arturo esto….y per..fec..ta - dijo con un hilo de voz – ya q en ese momento sintio un dolor intenso- ayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

-querida quieres q te lleve a san mungo en este instante - dijo con horror al ver a su mujer en el estado en q se encontraba.

-no artur todavía no es el momento de q nuestra nenita llegue- dijo molly con voz adolorida sentandose en el asiento y empezando a hacer el desayuno, el dolor habia pasado …

Después de q artur ( aunque a regañadientes ya q el señor weasley estaba preocupado por ella y la nena) se fue al trabajo y ron se termino el tetero lo dejo jugando con su peluche de quaffle (q era de charley x cierto) y molly empezó a hacer el desayuno de los niños cuando termino de hacer su espectacular desayuno sintió un bullicio en las escaleras un terremoto ya q sus "tranquilos y pacificos crios" se habian despertado…y la algarabía reino en la casa…

-mami ya esta listo el desayuno q rico!!-dijo un bill brincando, el era el mayor de sus hermanos era muy cool a pesar de su corta edad era muy sociable y alegre

-Mami siempre hace un desayuno q nos satisface a todos nosotros, rico en proteinas con mucho calcio y vitaminas q son fundamentales para…

-ya calla pedcy deja tu chadla alimentadia pada otdo momento a comeddddd SIIIIIIIII!!- dijeron en coro los gemelos fred y george eran los mas alegres de la familia simpre hacian bromas y se burlaban de percy q es lo contrario d ellos, percy era el tercer hijo y los gemelos los cuartos y quintos.

-NO MAMA!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

-FRED GEORGE DEJEN A SU HERMANO EN PAZ- grito la señora weasley al ver a sus hijos lanzandole trozos de comida a percy q gritaba como loco.

-jajaja bill!! ya terminaste de comer eres rápido no?? Esperame y luego vamos a jugar quidditch hermano ¿SIPI?- dijo charley el segundo hermano.

Si charley no hay pr….-

-SIIIIIIIIIIII!!-dijeron los gemelos weasley q habian dejado de molestar a su hermano percy-VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!.

-NIÑOS NADA D EJUEGOS PRIMERO A SACAR LOS GOMNOS DEL JARDIN NO LO HICIERON AYER AHORA LO HARAN HOY!! CREEN Q NO ME DI CUENTA Q LOS ESCONDIERON EN EL PORCHE Y SE HA ESTADO FORMANDO EL CAOS EN EL JARDIN…

-pero mami tu misma nos dejaste jugar qui….

-NADA DE MAMI BILL TU ERES El MAYOR DA EL EJEMPLO TErMINAN SU DESAYUNO Y ARREGLAN LA CASA Q TENGO MUCHA COSAS Q HACER COMO ARRREGLARLE EL CUARTO A SU HERMANITA .

-OK- dijeron todos en coro con cara de perritos regañados menos fred y george q miraban con fiereza el vaso de percy

-madre y ronald en donde se encu..entra? FRED Y GEORGE DEJEN MI JUGO DE CALABAZA MAMAAAAA!!

-FRED GEORGEEEEEEEEEEE!! DIOS MIO EN Q ME EQUIVOQUE EN EL EMBARAZO DE USTEDES DOS DEJEN A SU HERMANO PERCY EN PAZ NO LO PUEDEN HACER. X Q SIeMPRE LO MOLESTAN??

-Pedcy es-dijo fred

-Abuddido-dijo george

-Y madde no gdites nuestda-dijeron los dos

-hermanita naceda-dijo george

-sodda-dijo george con vos de ultratumba

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJa!!

-YA BASTA!!-dijo molly mas sensible q nunca - Bill ya q terminaste busca a tu hermanito ron, charley después de q comas ve con percy y los gemelos al jardin a sacar los gomnos, bill después de q me traigas a ron te vas con tus hermano Y NADA DE QUIDDITCH….jajajaja estos muchachos de hoy en dia.

-pedo mami nosotd….-los gemelos callaron (muy similar al padre) al ver a su madre poner las manos en su cadera y con una mirada mortífera.

-si mami-dijo fred

-ya lo hademos-dijo george

Después de salir de la casa

-ultimamente esta muy estdesada- dijo george cuando salio con percy y charley

-q mosca le pico- dijo fred

-es normal en el embarazo, lei en un libro q decia q las mujeres cuando estan en estado se comportan de…

-ya pdrcy me das sueño- dijo fred

-ya dejenme en paz y aprendan a hablar ya a su edad yo hablaba perfectamente como ahora -dijo percy para la furia de los gemelos q ya lo iban a atacar, ya iba a comenzar otra guerra mundial pero charley los corto.

ya!! No es normal ya q en el embarazo de fred y george mama se la pasaba de buen humor todo el tiempo y nos dejaba comer dulces hasta noche y era muyy alegre, en el embarazo de ron era tranquila , gruñona y muy sarcastica y odiaba las arañas, te acuerdas percy cuando casi se desmaya al ver una en el atico de la casa y miren asi es ron odia, detesta las arañas se pone a llorar cuando ve una, y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a fred y george-son muy alegres.

No me quiedo imaginad como fue en el embadazo de pedcy- dijo george

Abuddida y sin chiste- dijo fred

Jajajaja- rieron todos

Dejenme!!-dijo u percy al borde del llanto

Jajaja…No lo se no me acuerdo era muy pequeño-dijo charley

Yo si me acuerdo mas o menos ,si era muy organizada y muy mandona me castigo nada mas por q ensucie la mesa al comer y hable con la boca llena-dijo bill encontrándose con sus hermanos.

Entoncesa nuestra hermana va ser mandona- dijo charley

Y chistosa y alegre-dijeron los gemelos a duo

Bipolara eso se le llama bipolaridad-dijo percy con voz diplomatica

Puede ser esta mas sensible q nunca y alegre no lo recuerdan ayer nos dijo q dejáramos lo de los gomnos y q jugáramos quidditch q es importante en estos tiempos estar unidos y el quidditch fomenta la unión familiar y todos eso.-

Si es verdad bill- asintio charley

Ella lo dijo y hoy no regaña como si lo q nos mando es malo-dijo percy preocupado

MAMI ESTA LOCA!!-gritaron fred y george

- no no nuestra futura hermana es la loca y esta volviendo loca a mama-dijo bill

Pod eso, MAMI ESTA LOCA !!-dijeron fred y george divertidos- y tenddemos una hedmana loca!!

-fred george basta!!-dijo percy pero cometio un error

PEDCY ESTA LOCO!! COMO NUESTDA HEDMANA FUTUDA Q ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA A MAMA.. y así siguió todo el diaaaaaa

Después de un dia cansando molly acosto con dificultad a los niños y entro a su recamara con un ron adormilado.

Esperando el momento? Falta poco ya tiene nueve meses

Y durmió imaginandose una hermosa pelirroja de ojos castaños iguales al suyo……

al dia siguiente se levanto de un buen humor y fue cuando sintio un dolor muy profundo en su vientre reconozio inmediatamente de q se trataba ya lo habia vivido 6 veces...

-ARTURRR!! YA ES HORA VA A NACER!!

-Q??- dijo un artur confundido.

-YA VIENE ARTURRRRR AYYYYYYYY-

-quien querida quien viene??- dijo un desesperado artur q parecia padre primerizo xd

-QUIEN MAS TARADO TU HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-LA BEBE!! MOLLY QUERIDAA Q HAGO??- GRITO UN SEÑOR WEASLEY TRAUMATIZADOO

-Q MAS TONTO LLEVARME A SAN MUNGO Y LLEVAR A LOS NIÑOS A DONDE...

-fabian y gideon si amor ya lo se pero...

-ENTONCES Q ESPERAS AVISALES!!

-SI QUERIDA YA VOY MOLL YA VOY- DIJO UN ATAREADO SEÑOR WEASLEY QUIEN LLEVO A LOS NIÑOS A DONDE SUS CUÑADOS.

-ARTUR...

-si querida calmate- dijo alarmante

-no tengo fuerzas-lloro largamente la dama weasley

-querida ya vamos ya vamos

el señor weasley la agarro y la llevo al colle y se fueron rapidamente a san mungoooo ya q no podian utilizar polvos flu por el embarazo d molly...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-SOCORRO mi mujer va a dar luz

-ok señor calmese-dijo un sanador muy apuesto quien se llamaba q importa como se llamaba

-no puedo entiendanmeeeee me dueleeeeeeeee

-señora tranquila por favor llevenla a mi consultoria la señora va a dar a luz aqui mismo!! rapidooo

-molly querida te amo- dijo un artur preocupado

-CALLATE TU ME HICSTE ESTO COMO LAS OTRAS VECESS SI SABES Q SUFRO POR Q ME HACES PASAR ESTE DOLORRRRR UNA Y OTRA VEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

-Moll no te pongas asi tu nunca te quejaste cuando procreabamos a nue...

-señor no es hora de esos dicursos agarrre la mano de su mujer y usted dama weasley pongase a pujar

molly y artur se miraron habia llegado el momento q tanto anhelaban... iba a nacer su pequeña Ginevra...


	2. Se llamara Ginevra Molly Weasley

2

2. Capitulo

Se llamara Ginevra Molly Weasley

-Ya era el momento de la verdad dentro de poquito nacerá su pequeña niña, su UNICA NIÑA, ella estaba nerviosa ya que había creado niños varones ( X cierto muy traviesos) esta acostumbrada a escobas, cosas masculinas, pantalones, no faldas ni colitas ni cosas rosas!!.

Ahora tendría que adaptarse a ese gran cambio.

Pero sus pensamientos cesaron cuando una gran contracción le vino.

- señora Weasley ya es el momento, su hija nacerá, por lo que veo ya rompió bolsa – dijo el sanador (muy amigo de la familia ya atendió 6 partos de la misma mujer!! -bueno empezó el trabajo de parto.

Molly al escuchar esto el miedo la invadió y dijo

doctor creo que no voy a poder yo no…. Tengo miedo d lo que viene – Dijo esto ultimo susurrando.

El señor Weasley al escuchar y sentir el miedo de su esposa le toma suavemente y con nerviosismo la mano de su esposa.

Querida te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ella será muy feliz y todo te lo agradecerá a ti, por la gran madre que serás para ella , y yo se que te da miedo ahora ser tu el ejemplo, créeme a mi me aterro cuando nació nuestro bill saber que yo iba a ser su ejemplo a seguir una gran expectación y miedo me dio , pero ya veraz todo estará bien te lo prometo- dijo esto tocando dulcemente y apasionadamente los labios de su mujer contrastando con la escena de hace rato…

Este …….señores Weasley´s por favor estamos en medio de trabajo de parto, esto lo hacen en un lugar privado , por favor señora tómese esta poción que calmara los dolores , aunque por lo que veo , no le importa mucho jejejeje.

Molly lo vio con unas grandes ganas de asesinarlo y su mirada ( muy severa) intimido al pobre senador.

Este…. Señorita Wesley tómese… quiero decir!! Para que no le duela mucho y su bebita nazca saludablemente jeje- tartamudeo el doctor y la señora weasley cambio el semblante y se dispuso a tomar la pocion e inmediatamente lo dolores cesaron y con voz aguda dijo:

-estoy lista sanador ya quiero que nazca mi pequeña.

Asi me gusta actitud saber que hay padres que desean a …

SANADOR ESTOY LISTA!! Empiece- dijo una molly apunto o mejor dicho que predio la paciencia…

Ok ok ya iba a decir esto jejeje.. ummm.. bueno puje señorita weasley ….

Habian pasado dos horas ¡! Y nada, la niña estaba determinada a no salir angustiando y dejando a una triste molly cansada.

-ya no puedo masss!! – crito esto enojada y con mucho dolor.

-vamos molly tu puedes , si lo haces tendremos a la pequeña junto a nosotros en la madriguera con nuestros hijitos todos disfrutando de su hermanita…

Molly penso eso un momento imaginándose a su niñita corriendo tras sus hermanitos pero de todas formas el no era el que pasaba por eso que facil no!! Solo dar la "semillita" y yap…

-claro TU lo dices porque…

-señora –dijo el ya agotado sanador que vio que la niña estaba avanzando.-

-la niña esta saliendo se ve que su hija será igualita a usted…. De terc……-se detuvo al ver de nuevo la mirada de la madame weasley…

-solo puje y vera a su niña.

Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a esta pujo fuertemente apretando furiosamente la mano de su esposo que por el apretón grito de dolor , pero su grito fue remplazado por el grito de un bebe el sanador lo levanto, y pudieron visualizar " algo" que los alegro enormemente..

-ES UNA NIÑA!!1

-OH! Felicitaciones es una hembrita pelirrojita y muy bonita- dijo el sanador observando a la criatura que tenia en sus brazos…

Después de tanta euforia y emoción, limpiaron y verificaron a la nenita entregándosela a la alterada madre que estaba apunto de hechizar a todos en san mungo.

Pero cuando vio el bultito rosadito su cuerpo se derritió , mientras artur lloraba de la felicidad por su nueva y ultimsa hija!!.

tome señora a su niña- dijo esto el senador entregándole a la niña.

Gracias sanador Fields ( a si era el misterioso apellido del senador) por ayudarme a dar a luz a mi pequeña- dijo esto mientras cargaba a la llorosa bebe.

- bueno que le puedo decir ya la eh atendido en sus anteriores partos jejeje.. me alegro que al fin le haya resultado la niña

DOCTORRR no le hemos dado suficiente confianza para …..

Tranquilo señor yo lo entiendo este me tengo que ir… A … algún lugar … felicitaciones adios….- dijo el senador saliendo rapidamente de la habitación…

se quedaron solos y el señor weasley resoplo ese senador si que era raro jajaja pero tenia un gran corazon …

como sea .. están bella nuestra hijita, tan pelirroja , tan chiquitita, tann…

hermosa- lo interrumpió una molly embelesada como toda una madre orgullosa de su hijita . y sin quitarle los ojos de encima dijo – es lo mas bello de la casa – pero al ver que los llantos de la pequeña aumentaros – creo que tiene mucha hambre

saco tu temperamento jejejeje

-ARTURRRRRRR!! Como te atreves!!

Vez ,tal para cual – admitió con valentía su marido

-ummmmm hombres , ya tengo a una pequeñita que me entenderá en mi dilema- sonrió al ver como la niña al darle de amamantar comía desesperadamente su niñita ANONIMA!! Era verdad!! La niña no tenia nombre..

-como se llamara ¿? Tiene que ser un nombres con actitud , belleza…-

-que tal Muriel cariñ…

-No!! Artur en que estas pensando!! – replico una molesta molly…

-Catrina!!

- artur mejor no me des propuestas si ¿ yo le elijó el nombre a la bebita sola!!.- dijo molly ante la cara de soñador de artur que no le escuchaba nada..

Últimamente se le había metido en mente un nombre muy bonito para su adorada hija era hermoso y tenia relación con su nombre…

Molly que tal ginevra!!

- artur te di… Ginevra .. Ginevra – ahora que la dama weasley lo escuchaba le parecía bonita siiiiiiiiiii Ginevra …. Artur a sido lo mejor que has dicho hoyyyyy

Al igual de lo d ela procreación que tu no te quejabas cuando….

Artur!!- grito desesperada una molly al borde de algo y tratando de serenarse

Ya ya ya que dia es querido…?

11 de agosto amor- dijo el señor weasley consultando con el calendario de la habitación

.bueno esta niña entonces se llamara – dijo esto observando las delicadas facciones y la matita d cabello anaranjadita de su bebita – Ginevra Molly Weasley …

Bueno discúlpenme por haberlos dejado un tiempito sin hacer nada .. Entiendan los estudios me reclaman jajaja….. Bueno pero hice un esfuerzo y les prometo que dentro de poquito le traeré el 3 Cáp.…

Espero que lo disfruten!!


End file.
